Since its founding in 1983, the Columbus CCOP, now known as the Columbus NCORP, has been dedicated to providing high quality cancer care options in Central and Southeast Ohio as well as advancing cancer research through cancer research trials. The Columbus NCORP has grown in that time to encompass 20 affiliates and sub-affiliates, with 100 doctors serving as investigators. The NCORP serves a wide variety of populations, from urban areas to rural Appalachia. Over the six years comprising the next grant period, the NCORP plans to continue to grow in that capacity, improving its ability to participate in, assist with the design of, and successfully implement a wide range of cancer research trials, including treatment, cancer control, screening/surveillance, side effect prevention/management, and cancer care delivery research studies. In all areas the NCORP has been successful and plans to continue to grow in its ability to investigate health disparities in its region and increase participation in cancer research by underserved communities including minority populations, rural communities and those in Appalachian areas. Cancer care delivery research has been and continues to be a key component of this goal, as is continuing to improve care practices throughout the consortium. Close collaboration between NCORP affiliate institutions, non-oncology specialists, primary care physicians and community organizations is key to this goal. The Columbus NCORP plans to continue to pursue the cutting edge of cancer research through targeted and genomic therapies, while simultaneously seeking out and implementing trials that are directly applicable to those cancers with the highest incidence rate in our region: breast, colon and lung cancers. Over the past five years as an NCORP, and over the preceding 30 years as the Columbus CCOP, these areas have been a high priority and will continue to be as we aggressively pursue treatments that will advance the science of cancer care and best serve our local communities. The unique challenges facing Central and Southeast Ohio in these areas position the Columbus NCORP to make real and lasting contributions to cancer research, and the lessons learned here are widely applicable to regions across the country.